


half a heart

by Accio_Wr4th



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, also kit swears a lot, apparently i like torturing my cinnamon rolls, he's a 15 year old boy you can't convince me he doesn't, jaime being a raging pansexual and flirting with everyone, kit overthinking everything, like literally so slow, super super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio_Wr4th/pseuds/Accio_Wr4th
Summary: This is written as if the stories in GotSM that take place from 2012-onward hadn't come out cuz those would erase my tiny attempt at a plot anyways here goes nothing lemme know if you like itA few months after QoAaD ends Kit is living with Jem and Tessa, trying to move on from Ty and his life at the Blackthorn's. He hopes to never have to see them again, but unfortunately fate (and certain people) have other plans.After a few unwanted encounters with his old life, Kit is thrown head first back to LA (metaphorically and physically) as a result of a series of a maybe-slightly-illegal activities. He then has to face the consequences of his long ago actions on a certain lakeside.
Relationships: Drusilla Blackthorn/Original Female Character(s), Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	half a heart

Cirenworth Hall, Devon

Kit stood on the Dias of the Council Hall frozen in place, watching Cortana and the Mortal Sword clash together. Their bearers whirled around each other, caught in a deadly dance. Screams echoed through the hall as people ran through the doors, fleeing the ensuing chaos. Kit saw the Lightwoods rushing towards Robert, who lay still in a pool of blood. He saw Livvy and the rest of the blackthorns fending off members of the cohort, trying to get to Emma. Something’s off, thought kit. Where’s ty?

Kit turned in a daze, searching for Ty in the panic of it all. He found him running towards the Dias with a sword, his beautiful face full of determination. Out of the corner of his eye, Kit saw Emma fly at Annabel, their swords slamming together with a resounding clang. The Mortal Sword shuddered, the top half shearing off unevenly. Black goo spread from inside, coating the floor. The onlookers in the crowd looked stunned. As Annabel seemed to accept defeat, Kit examined her expression. It was eerily calm, strange for someone who had pretty much just sentenced herself to a life in prison. Off to the side, he was aware of Alec and Isabelle Lightwood crying silently over the body of their dead father. Clary, Jace, Simon and Magnus stood around them protectively, looking threateningly at anyone who came near. 

Emma stood holding Cortana, shaking. As Ty reached the Dias, looking just as stunned and everyone else. He tossed Julian his sword. Catching it effortlessly, the older boy spun and pointed it at Annabel. “It’s over, Annabel,” Julian said, looking tired. “It's done.” Almost in slow motion, Kit watched Annabel growl, whipping past Julian to Ty. The broken sword gleamed in her hand, heading straight for Kit’s best friend. 

Hearing Ty scream was like a knife to his heart. 

Suddenly able to move, Kit was at Ty’s side, reaching for him as the grey eyed boy raised a hand wonderingly to touch the blade coming out of his blood soaked chest. All the sounds of the battle and the people disappeared. All Kit could see was his Ty, his Sherlock, bleeding out on the floor. Arms around him, Kit traced iratze after iratze, begging Ty to stay with him. “I love you, Ty, I love you, please stay with me, I can't lose you!” Ty made a small noise, and Kit pulled him close to his chest. 

With a shuddering breath, Ty whispered in Kit’s ear. “You never meant anything to me. You never have and never will.” Frozen with shock, tears running down his face, Kit let Ty’s limp body fall from his arms. His pale corpse looked ghostly and small, laying on the blood covered dias. 

All the noises of the Hall rushed at Kit, crushing him. He heard Julian and the rest of the blackthorns calling his name, their voices garbled and forign. Someone shook his shoulders. “Kit?” “No,” he mumbled. “No, no, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it shouldn’t have happened, I was only trying to protect you, you can’t be dead, you can’t be dead, NO!” 

《 》

“Kit, are you ok?” Jem’s voice filtered in through Kit’s hazy dream. Suddenly aware of the cold sweat soaking him, of Jem and Tessa shaking his shoulders, Kit opened his eyes to his room in Devon. It had already been 3 months since he’d left the blackthorns behind in L.A, long enough that waking up to his small bedroom in Jem and Tessa's house felt as normal as the one at Johnny Rook’s. Except for under his bed, Kit’s room was pretty sparse. The few belongings he allowed himself to have sat on his bedside table, ready to go at a moment's notice. Yes, said Johnny Rook from Kit’s memories. You never know when they’ll betray you.

Still shaking slightly, Kit sat up, shivering from the cool breeze coming through his open window. His grown out blond hair, disturbed by the wind, fell into his face. It obscured the view out the window of a starry, cloudless sky. The stars here were brighter than in California, because of less light pollution, Kit thought. 

“Kit, this is the third time in two weeks you’ve had a nightmare,” said a very pregnant Tessa, looking worriedly at Jem. “Is there anything we can do?” 

Kit shook his head, brushing aside his hair as it tickled his chin. Good. To need help is to be weak, whispered his father. “‘M fine,” he muttered, looking down at his sky blue bedspread. He was fine, in a way. Ty wasn’t dead. He hadn’t even been at the Council Hall. It had just been a nightmare. Everything was fine.

Not true, whispered a voice in the back of Kit’s head. You still don’t mean anything to him. You were only ever a pawn to bring Livvy back. 

Kit shooed the voice away, focusing back on the two concerned adults leaning over him. 

“But are you sure?” Jem was saying. Kit nodded again, not certain what he was saying yes to. “Okay,” said Jem. “But just remember, if you ever want to talk, we’re here. This is your home now; we’re your family.” 

Tessa leaned over the bed, kissing Kit’s forehead. “Goodnight, Kit. Try to get some sleep. It is 3am after all.” 

Kit smiled weakly, watching Jem and Tessa walk out of his room and close the door. It was only after their footsteps had faded that Kit realized there was no way he could sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, Ty was there. Ty laughing, Ty hugging Kit, Ty telling Kit he meant nothing to him. Even on the other side of the world, far away from treacherous warlocks and necromancy, Kit could never escape the grey eyed boy.

《 》

Cirenworth Hall, Devon

“....to come and see us!”

“Hm?” Kit looked up from his froot loops.

“Kit, were you even listening to me?” said Tessa. “Emma wants to come visit us here with the blackthorns this weekend!”

Kit blanched, dropping his spoon with a crash. “The Blackthorns? No way.” Even the thought of seeing them again was enough to make his heart rate speed up “Not happening.”

“Kiiiit, come on!” Tessa leaned forwards as much as her bulging belly would let her. “It’ll be fun; we could hang out and watch movies and catch up on everything that’s been going on in LA!”

“Hmph.” Tessa knew he didn't want to see the Blackthorns; she was obviously ignoring that part because Jem would want to see Emma. Shit. Kit cursed himself for thinking that. He hated that his father’s ways of thinking were ingrained in his head. His heart knew Tessa and Jem were trying their hardest to make him feel comfortable here, but how could they do that if they didn't know the full story? 

“Ooo, maybe I should invite Magnus too!” Tessa was still talking, sounding around 10x more excited than Kit felt. “Then we could really have fun!” she was bouncing up and down, her gray-blue eyes sparkling.

Kit grimaced. “Tessa, it's more complicated than that.” more complicated than you could ever imagine, he thought. “See, I-”

“One bowl of chocolate ice cream with maple syrup and hash browns coming up!” Kit was saved from the awkwardness of explaining himself in half-truths by Jem walking in, holding a bowl of terror out as far away from him as possible. Tessa’s cravings had been getting weirder and weirder with each coming month. Kit didn't understand how she could eat such disgusting food, but the warlock treated it as if it was her saving grace. He and Jem winced as Tessa took a large spoonful, savouring it in her mouth. “So, Kit, what do you think of this blackthorns-coming-to-visit-us idea?” The silver streak in Jem’s dark hair caught Kit’s eye as he turned towards him, reminding Kit of Ty’s eyes. Fuck. “Tessa and I would really like to see Emma, and we got the feeling that the Blackthorns would like to see you-”

“Well I don't want to see them,” Kit said flatly. “And weren't you the one who told me to not look back on the past?”

Jem sighed.

“Kit, will you just think about it? Please?”Tessa looked up at kit, making a sad puppy dog face that had no effect whatsoever on him.

Kit groaned. “Even if I wanted to, at all, I couldn’t. I have plans.” Plans that Tessa and jem weren’t supposed to know about.

“What plans?” Said jem. “You didn’t mention anything earlier, so-”

“Could they be changed?” Tessa interrupted. 

“No,” Kit said forcibly. “They can’t be changed. If you really need to know, I’m going to see a show with some friends.” So much for not needing to tell half truths. Half truths are just the coward’s way of lying, muttered Johnny rook. Kit mentally flipped him off. 

“Ok, Kit, what if you went to your show at night and we all had breakfast together?” Asked jem.Kit opened his mouth. “Oh,” he added, “and I’ll add in extra cookies and a trip to the movies.”  
Kit closed his mouth. Whatever might think, Jem really was starting to get to know him. “Ok, but you also won’t force me to interact with any of them.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've ever posted and i'm not the best writer, so please excuse any mistakes i make i'm trying my best (also the formating got fucked up when i copied it from google docs; it made anything in italics normal and decided that indents don't exist sorry)


End file.
